


BaseBook Grimmons RP: Frogs

by CPT_Simmons



Series: Grimmons RP [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Frogs, Grimmons RP, Humor, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPT_Simmons/pseuds/CPT_Simmons
Summary: Simmons wakes up from his surgery to save Grif, only to find that his missing body parts have been replaced with frog parts.
Relationships: Dexter Grif & Dick Simmons, Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons
Series: Grimmons RP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943794
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	BaseBook Grimmons RP: Frogs

**Author's Note:**

> [This is an RP between the Grif and Simmons BaseBook Discord server accounts, wherein Grif and Simmons are roleplaying, as themselves. Server code is in this account's profile if you wanna join our shenanigans.]

CPT Simmons:

The cold, steel table in Red Base's garage was the last place Simmons remembered falling asleep. Why did--

Oh. That's right. Stupid fucking Grif _had_ to get run over by a tank, and _had_ to be in a life threatening situation, where Simmons _had_ to offer his own flesh and blood to save him. But that's unrequited love, right? Give up almost all of your internal organs and an eighth of your external ones?

He groaned, stretching out the webbing on his left hand as he stretched his--

_**What the fuck.** _

CPT Grif:

As Simmons was busy checking his frogness out, Grif strolled into the garage all casual and fine, as if he hadn't also just woken up from very recent surgery. Surgery that replaced severely damaged body parts of his with Simmons', who now appears to be like 1/8 frog. Maybe more. Grif's not a nerd, so.

"Woah," Grif stopped abruptly, seemingly taken aback, "I completely _frogot_ you got turned into some kinda weird frog person. Didn't know what Sarge really meant, though, so you can't blame me, can you?" He approached the table. "I wonder where he even got frog parts this fucking big- why didn't he just make you a robot or whatever?" 

CPT Simmons:

Simmons' eyes locked onto his _frog_ hand in disbelief, barely registering the words (and shitty pun) floating past his one human ear and... oh God. He really, _really_ didn't want to think about what the left side of his head looked like. Did frogs have ears? They just... had holes, right-- right, not thinking about this. Fuck. _Fuck._

"Sarge said he'd find... 'replacement parts' from 'around', so he made it sound like I'd be a kickass cyborg or something," he responded with hollow disbelief. Was Grif disappointed? Amused? Did he even care that he was a fucking _frog freak_ now? He hoped Grif couldn't see the tears welling up in his mismatched human and... frog eye. 

CPT Grif:

Grif stopped next to the table, raising a brow. 

“Yeah, guess he should’ve been more specific, huh?” he squinted, trying not to stare at any new frog parts that Simmons had now, because he knew he wouldn’t like to be stared at after he just got brand new body parts in a surgery- Wait, was Simmons about to cry-?

Grif froze for a second, an awkward second. During that second, he also raised his arm slightly, then dropped it. Then he shuffled slightly closer. “Hey, are you, uh.. okay?” 

CPT Simmons:

"... I'm fine, perfectly fine," Simmons croaked through very not-perfectly-fine, soft sobs. He finally raised his head to look at Grif, giving a once-over out of concern first. Looks like he was in good shape, for... being Grif.

The twice-over was out of curiosity, briefly glancing at his own pale appendages on his now-Frankensteinian friend. But, it didn't seem like Grif was staring at him, and Grif would probably feel bad about having the same done to him, so he shot his gaze back down to the hands in his lap.

"... Are you okay? How are you feeling?" he said with the least convincing smile ever, head still hung low to avoid eye contact. 

CPT Grif:

Oh, shit. Now Simmons was actually crying. He tried not to look sad as well as Simmons looked up at him with his very sad not-fine face. He failed miserably, so he just looked both sad and concerned for Simmons. 

He almost went to say something in an attempt to be comforting and supportive, even though he was not good with feelings, but then Simmons followed up his answer with his own question. 

“Uh, fine, too. Kinda weird.” not as weird as Simmons was feeling, though, he bet. He felt the urge to sit down next to this cold, steel table, maybe even sit on the edge of it, but he didn’t, and it wasn’t like there was a chair in here. “Hey, dude, uh.. this doesn’t like, change anything. Well, it does, physically, but- not anything else. Uh. Between us? Anyone? Y’know what I’m saying, right?”

Suddenly, he felt a little guilty. Simmons kind of gave up his body parts so that Grif could live, and he got stuck with frog... parts, while Grif just got normal human parts. And obviously Simmons wasn’t too happy about it. 

CPT Simmons:

It was strange, in a nice way, to hear those comforting words. It's not like he and Grif haven't had _moments_ before, but it was the only thing keeping him from toadally breaking down into a pond of tears.

But... it doesn't change anything? Yeah, right. Grif was probably just saying that to try and convince himself, too. What was he supposed to say to that? 'Yeah, Grif, everything's fine; I'm sure my freaky frog tongue won't get in the way of anything.' Right.

Simmons read the uneasy shift in his counterpart's movements well enough to know what he wanted-- what they both wanted. Without a word, he hopped a few inches to the side to make room next to him. He winced at the unfamiliar sound of his slimy frog hand slapping against the metal, prompting Grif to settle at his side. He quickly slid it behind his back in embarassment. At the same time, he slowly, unconsciously reached his other hand towards Grif's arm to lightly grab it. 

CPT Grif:

Grif slowly sat down next to Simmons, being further encouraged to do so by the hand grabbing his arm. It was a comforting touch, a very light touch, and one that was asking for comfort, too. He sat close, almost pressed directly against his side. He gently shrugged off the hand, only to quickly take it in his own, gripping it tightly. Then, he just sat there in silence.

It was kind of a weird situation they found themselves in. Grif was made up of Simmons parts, and Simmons was made up of frog parts. Oh well, is what Grif said to that. Without it, he wouldn't be alive. Sure.. maybe being part frog isn't ideal, but they're both still here. Surely Simmons was glad about that too, right?

Speaking of Simmons. He looked to the side, watching him with soft eyes.

"...Hey, uh, sorry I almost died." he just said eventually. He begun to slightly sway his legs back and forth.

CPT Simmons:

For the first time since discovering he was now part frog, Simmons let out a weak but genuine chuckle. 

"Thanks, apology accepted," he snorted, actually forming a small smile. "I'm just glad you're okay. Uh, that we're both okay. And that you didn't die. You don't have to apologize for that." He pushed into Grif's side a bit, "Even though it was _really_ stupid." 

He matched Grif's soft look with his own, the corners of his eyes crinkling as relief and comfort washed over him.

CPT Grif:

"Hey, at least I can say I survived a tank, that's pretty cool." he grinned, still giving Simmons the same look as he pushed back in return. He was happy to see Simmons smiling. Actually smiling, not faking it.

_Yeah, right. If it weren't for Simmons, you would have died._

His grin slowly faded into a smaller smile, but still just as genuine. He couldn't help but feel bad, still. Bad, but also extremely grateful.

CPT Simmons:

Another hoarse laugh at Grif's comment, but with more warmth. "Yeah, would rather not see you get crushed by a tank in the first place, though." Noticing his smile falter, Simmons squeezed the hand gripping his tightly, as if it were some sort of life line. He couldn't describe the expression on Grif's face, but it somehow made his heart drop and fill up his chest simultaneously.

Guilt. It was guilt. He could guess why Grif felt that way. But _Simmons_ was the one to make the decision about it. He'd just have to tell him, and keep reminding him if necessary. 

"It's... don't beat yourself up. It's not your fault. Like you said, it doesn't change anything, right?" he asked faintly, leaning closer.

CPT Grif:

Slowly, the larger smile returned. At first, however, it looked a little doubtful. Luckily, that ended up being swept away in a matter of seconds. Less, even. He squeezed Simmons' hand back, watched as he leaned closer, and let out a snort. 

"Right. I did say that, didn't I? I must be pretty smart." then he leaned in closer as well, meeting Simmons in the middle.

CPT Simmons:

Simmons closed his first set of eyelids, then the second transparent frog ones as Grif kissed him. Even though they hadn't done this before, the sensation was incomparable to what he could have ever possibly conceived, no matter how many times he imagined it in the past. 

It was soft. At first. 

He became more entranced the longer Grif pressed against his moist, mucous-layered lips. Gaining confidence as their fervor increased, he hesitantly protruded his tongue, which was about one-third the size of his body (about two feet and one inch, he calculated), teasing at Grif's. Grif must have been surprised to find that his tongue wasn't sticky at all, which is a common misconception for frog tongues. Based on the sounds coming from the other man, Simmons guessed he was thoroughly enjoying himself, too. He ribbited under his breath in pleasure.

He wished more than wondered if they could live like this forever, in this moment. He hoped, if his lifetime is affected by this surgery, that Sarge used parts from the European Common Toad which has been known to have a longer lifespan than other amphibians.

CPT Grif:

They stopped kissing.

Grif stood up and walked away to jump off the roof of the base.

_fin_

* * *


End file.
